


"Кухонные кошмары" с Такеши Тацуми

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Gen, Humor, Reality TV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Известнейший шеф-повар Такеши Тацуми ведёт передачу "Кухонные кошмары", в которой он посещает рестораны в финансовых затруднениях и за неделю пытается исправить ситуацию. На этот раз его цель - итальянский ресторан "Gino's".





	"Кухонные кошмары" с Такеши Тацуми

**Author's Note:**

> Пародия на "Кухонные кошмары" Гордона Рамзи.

День 1  
Тацуми приезжает в ресторан и удивляется обстановке - мебель выглядит будто только что из дизайнерского салона, даже страшно на такую садиться.  
Нервный официант Цубаки с виновато бегающими глазками подаёт странные медальоны из телятины, и стоило только Тацуми немного на него надавить, сразу раскалывается: "Д-да, вообще они были свежие! Вчера. А потом их заморозили Т_____Т"  
Тацуми встречается с владельцем ресторана Муракоши, который открыл заведение на деньги жены. Не смотря на то, что Муракоши пытается стоически изображать босса, Тацуми приходит к выводу, что всем заправляет шеф-повар Джино, даже название ресторана по его имени. Но где же он сам?

День 2  
Тацуми приходит в ресторан пораньше, чтобы проверить, как идёт подготовка к рабочему дню. На месте оказывается только помощник шеф-повара Ишихама, который делает макароны. Он поясняет, что вчера шеф-повар чувствовал какое-то напряжение в запястье, потому не смог придти на работу.  
Наконец появляется Джино и говорит, что всегда был фанатом Тацуми. Но комплименты Тацуми не пронимают. Джино готовит для Тацуми еду показать свои способности. Слишком много излишеств и гарнира на тарелке, Тацуми думает, что будет несъедобно, но к его недовольству оказывается, что сама еда хороша и придраться не к чему.  
Начинается время ужина в ресторане. Еда из кухни приходит слишком медленно, столики часто по ошибке забронированы дважды, потому что администратор ресторана Сэра не очень умный, посетители уходят, потому что не могут дождаться еды.  
Ужин просто катастрофичен, Тацуми должен выяснить, в чём же именно проблема.

День 3  
Тацуми решает понаблюдать за работой кухонного персонала, так сказать, изнутри. Он по традиции передачи переодевается на виду у камеры в униформу повара и идёт на кухню, где объявляет новый челлендж для работников ресторана - он позвал на обед спортсменов из местной бейсбольной команды, чтобы проверить, как Джино и Ишихама смогут приготовить быстро большое количество еды.  
Джино недоволен - гадкие потные спортсмены, да что они вообще могут понимать в тонкостях итальянской кухни? Но делать нечего, и спортсмены приходят в назначенное время.  
Тацуми наблюдает, как Джино возится с одной единственной веточкой петрушки, которая всё никак не может красиво лечь на тарелку, и говорит, что за это время Джино мог бы приготовить уже пять порций еды. Но Джино отвечает, что нельзя торопить художника. Ишихама же тем временем всё ещё делает только макароны. Только после вмешательства Тацуми удаётся хоть как-то накормить бейсболистов.  
Тацуми устраивает очную ставку с Ишихамой и в разговоре выясняется, что Ишихама совсем не хочет работать в этом ресторане, он лучше бы хотел работать в японском, он на японской кухне специализируется. Потому и макароны всё время делает, они на удон немного похожи.  
После этого Тацуми делает выговор Джино насчёт итальянской кухни - её главные аспекты это простота и свежесть, за излишними декорациями теряется суть.  
Джино утверждает, что прочувствованная речь Тацуми зажгла в нём новый огонь вдохновения, но Тацуми что-то сомневается.

День 4  
Беда приходит, откуда не ждали! Помощник шеф-повара Ишихама нашёл новую работу и немедленно покидает ресторан. Благодаря своим связям Тацуми быстро находит замену - Акасаки. Тот, как только появился, сразу начал командовать Джино. Шеф-повар такое не оценил, но неожиданно такое отношение к главной бабайке всего ресторана придало уверенности Сэре и Цубаки, вот, оказывается, Джино тоже человек!  
Теперь, когда Акасаки всё время метафорически пинает Джино, обед и ужин в ресторане проходят более удачно. Вот только Джино очень недоволен таким поворотом, нельзя так обращаться с творческим человеком!

День 5  
Тацуми проводит с Джино задушевный разговор. Чего Джино хочет добиться? Славы? Мишленовской звёздочки? Оказывается, что у Джино нет особенных желаний и целей.  
\- А почему бы тебе не сделать своей целью поддержание на плаву бизнеса Муракоши? - предлагает Тацуми.  
\- Это скучно...  
\- Это не будет скучно, если ты будешь это воспринимать как возможность посоревноваться с большими ресторанами. Как привлечь клиентов, как заставить их вернуться, это всё вопросы поважнее дизайна и названия ресторана, и именно ты можешь быть человеком, ответственным за эти вопросы.  
Джино заинтересован.  
Тацуми говорит, чтобы этого всего добиться, нужно новое, простое меню без излишеств и сложных столовых приборов. Они пробуют новые рецепты для ресторана.

День 6  
Ресторан закрывают на день, чтобы провести изменения в оформлении. Мебель продают в интернет-аукционе, и оказывается, что это всё была личная мебель Джино, и теперь он заработал на ней огромную кучу денег. Возникает беспокойство, что Джино откажется от дальнейшей работы в ресторане, раз он теперь богатенький, но Джино говорит, что идея о новом меню его так захватила, что он хочет работать в ресторане.  
Новый дизайн одобрил даже Джино, и работники ресторана раздают на улице флаеры с рекламой нового, улучшенного итальянского ресторана.

День 7  
Ресторан опять открыт и забит битком. Тацуми изредка должен напоминать Джино не тратить слишком много времени на украшение блюд, но в остальном всё идёт по плану. Даже Сэра наконец научился нормально принимать резервации столиков, потому не происходит никаких накладок.  
Новое меню находит отклик в сердцах посетителей, многие обещают приходит в ресторан регулярно.  
Тацуми уходит из ресторана не прощаясь, Джино слишком занят на кухне, чтобы разговаривать. Но Тацуми знает, что с рестораном теперь всё будет хорошо.

Так и закончилась очередная история успеха Тацуми Такеши.


End file.
